


A Digichristmas (written by 9 year old me)

by vixenss



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: I wrote this when I was 9, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenss/pseuds/vixenss
Summary: So I found a fanfic from when I was 9,





	1. A Digichristmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codji my favorite frontier character](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=codji+my+favorite+frontier+character).

> i just want to make this clear again that i wrote this when i was 9 please dont think i wrote this at 18 years old

T.K. happily walked to school one day.It was Friday and the next day they were going to be out of school for two whole weeks!His teacher was a black haired man he was very boring and looked like Ogremon.T.K. and his friends Cody,Kari, Yolei,and Davis(Davis was his friend sometimes),where digidestined.They had digimon.T.K.'s digimon was Patamon an orange and white hamster with green eyes and his ears were big enough for him to fly with.Cody had Armadillomon. Armadillomon was a digimon that looked like a armadillo. He had four legs too.Yolei's digimon was Hawkmon.A little digimon that looked like a bird with a belt on his head.Davis' digimon was Veemon a little digimon that was blue , had long ears,and had a v on his forhead.Kari had a digimon called Gatomon. Gatomon was a little digimon that looked like a cat with a golden ring on her tail. Gatomon had yellow and red paws.As ussual they were taught boring stuff by their teacher.After school was out, kids were running out of the doors screaming.T.K. could barely get through, and there was a emergency!An evil digimon was outside the digital world and no one knew exept T.K. and his friends!Then T.K. found out people were not screaming because they were exited!


	2. No Cheer Today!

"Oh no a digimon!"T.K. yelled.Just then Patamon flew over."I'll take care of him T.K.!"Patamon said. "but you don't even know what it could be!" T.K. yelled."Lets hope its not Devimon or something!"Patamon yelled."um T.K.?"Patamon asked.T.K. had bad experiance with a Devimon once. Patamon sacrafised itself to save T.K. and ever since then T.K. hated the name or any other darkness."Oh well" Patamon sighed."Right!" said T.K.." DIGI ARMOR ENER GISE!"T.K. shouted.Soon Patamon had bursting power where Patamon stood where now Pegasusmon stood. Pegasusmon was a yellow horse with armor and had wings and now had the crest of hope on his chest.Pegasusmon flew to the figure. it was not long when he saw what it was. It was a Blackmetalgarurumon!But how could he beat him? Pegasusmon was only at champion! Blackmetalgarurumon was far past at mega level!Blackmetalgarurumon was a black colored digimon and looked like a robot dog with missles!"You can do it Pegasusmon."T.K. mumbled.


	3. The black digiport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i forgot to capitalize this chapters title

Pegasusmon flew over to the black digimon and saw him completely."STAR SHOWER!"Pegasusmon said. stars flew out from under Pegasusmon's wings and shot at Blackmetalgarurumon. Blackmetalgarurmon smiled and laughed."Now I have the strength to open the black digiport so evil digimon can come to the real world!"Blackmetalgarurumon said evily.the black digiport opened right up where T.K. was standing!what could he do? "HELP! HELP! HELP!" T.K. screamed.Then he saw a figure "who could that be?" T.K. thought it didn't look like Davis,Kari Yolei,or Cody.Then he knew who it just had to be.


	4. How Could it not be Ken?

T.K. looked up too see Ken!   
Ken was pulling him up!"Ken ?"T.K. said when he got up."What are you doing here?"T.K. asked.Ken smiled" I heard there was trouble."Ken said. "Thanks" T.K. said. "Anytime!"Ken's digimon Wormon said.Wormon was a green digimon that looked like a caterpillar not a worm."Guys Blackmetalgarurumon is going to open tons of black digiports!"Davis yelled."Right!" Ken said.Ken and Davis held out their digivices." VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO EXVEEMON!"Veemon shouted as he turned into Exveemon."WORMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON!"wormon shouted as he turned into Stingmon.Exveemon was a giant veemon with a longer snout, a v on his chest,wings,and a horn on his head. Stingmon was a giant bug with hair and black spiky wristbands."lets DNA digivolve!"Exveemon yelled."right!" Stingmon yelled back."EXVEEMON!"Exveemon shouted."STINGMON!"Stingmon shouted."DNA DIGIVOLVE TO PAILDRAMON!"they shouted together they had become one digimon!they looked like Exveemon and Stingmon!"PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO IMPERIALDRAMON!"they shouted."IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO FIGHTER MODE!"they shouted again."Wow i still think that is cool T.K. said." Ya its so cool!"Davis shouted."too back you cant do it T.L.!"davis yelled. Then Kari showed up.Kari looked very angry."MAN DAVIS WHEN WILL YOU GET T.K.'S NAME RIGHT?"Kari yelled. "sorry!"Davis said quietly.Imperialdramon and Blackmetalgarurumon were already battling."Come on you can do it!"Kari shouted.


	5. The Mega Digibattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Man."Yolei said

"PAZATRON LASER!"Imperialdramon yelled."ICE WOLF BITE!"Blackmetalgarurumon yelled.Then T.K. saw Cody."Come on Cody!"T.K. said."Right!"Cody said back."PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON!"Patamon yelled as he turned into Angemon."ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANKYLOMON!"Armadillomon yelled as he turned into Ankylomon.Angemon looked like a angel with a staff and a brown helmet.Ankylomon looked like a yellow ankylosaurus with a short snout."ANKYLOMON!"Ankylomon yelled."ANGEMON!"Angemon yelled."DNA DIGIVOLVE TO SHAKUAMON!"they shouted together.They had become one digimon too! Shakuamon looked like a muitant draydol that was colored white and yellow."SHAKUA LASER!"Shakuamon yelled.Blackmetalgarurumon just thought it tickled.Then Blackmetalgarurumon flew away!"He got away!"Kari said."We have to find the black digiports and close them!"Cody said. Then Yolei came over."did i miss anything?"Yolei asked. "Yep"T.K. said.Ken explained everything. "Man."Yolei said."lets ask Izzy to help us and make a plan!"Davis said.


	6. The Plan

"Hmmm"Izzy said when he heard what happened."Lets give out emails to everyone with digimon."Izzy said."How are you going to do that?"Davis asked."Gennai gave me a digidestined email book."Izzy said.Davis gave him a dead pan face."Izzy How long will it take to email everyone?"Davis asked."That is the problem."Izzy said."Dont worry!"Kari said."We will help you!"Kari said cheerfully.Izzy smiled. "Thanks Kari!" Izzy said happily.Davis groaned."You guys make this look easy like we are in a book!"Davis said grumpily.But he soon exepted.T.K. and Kari told their siblings.Tai and Matt agreeded.Izzy emailed Sora,Mimi,and Joe.Mimi said she would visit Japan to help.(Mimi Lived in Japan once but she moved to America.)Joe said he might be able to come if he didn't have a test. Sora said that she would be able to come.Then everyone started emailing digidestined all over the world.One kid said that Him and his Geogreymon would take care of everything.Another kid said that their Flamemon would toast the evil digimon.Izzy smiled."Now we have to get our digimon."Izzy said."we'll get them!"T.K. said."The evil digimon won't spoile Christmas!"T.K. said happily.


	7. Digi Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ the chapter title  
wow cant believe i predicted digimon tri reunion

"TENTOMON! BIYOMON!"T.K. said as he and his friends searched for the digimon."I found Augumon!"Davis yelled. "Now we just need Tentomon and Biyomon."Palmon said.Palmon was Mimi's digimon.Palmon was a digimon that looked like a big plant with green eyes and a pink and yellow flower on her head.Augumon was a yellow digimon that looked like a small dinosaur. Augumon belonged to Tai, Kari's older brother.Tentomon was a bug looking digimon with thick spikes on his back.Biyomon was a pink digimon that looked like a bird and had a silver ring on her foot.She also had red claws at the end of her wings."Tentomon is over here!"Gabumon yelled.Gabumon was a yellow looking wolf with a blue coat and a horn on his head. He stood on two legs and had one pair of arms but two pairs of coat arms."Whats wrong?" Tentomon asked."There are evil digimon coming into the real world can you help us?"Yolei asked."Of course!"Tentomon said suprised."Have you seen Biyomon?"Gomamon asked.Gomamon was a white and blue digimon that looked like a seal with a mohawk and claws and a good sense of humor.He was Joe's Digimon."I think I have!"Tentomon said."Where?"Cody asked. "Follow me." Tentomon said."Are we playing follow the leader?"Gomamon asked.Tentomon let out a sigh and ignored him.Just then they saw an evil Elecmon attacking Biyomon.Elecmon was a digimon that looked like a red lizard with ears and tail feathers."SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" Elecmon yelled. Biyomon was very hurt."SUPER SHOCKER!"Tentomon yelled as a blast of electricity hit Elecmon.Elecmon was very angry."SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"Elecmon yelled as Tentomon fell to the ground."He is so strong."Tentomon said weakly."POISON IVY!"Palmon yelled. Elecmon got very angry then."ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO LEOMON!"Elecmon shouted as he turned into Leomon. Leomon was a giant lion that stood on two legs and had a sword."How can he digivolve only digimon with human partners with digimon can digivolve!"Kari said."maybe all that darkness helps them digivolve!"Davis yelled."Then we better digivolve!"Wormon said."Right!"Ken said as he held out his digivice."WORMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON!"he shouted as he turned into Stingmon."SPIKING STRIKE!"Stingmon yelled."BEAST OF THE BEAST KING!"Leomon yelled.Stingmon cut through the beast of the beast king and got Leomon.Then Matt Appered."Matt?"T.K. asked."What are you doing here?"T.K. said."I heard there was trouble."Matt said."Gabumon!" Matt yelled."Right! Gabumon yelled back."GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO METALGARURUMON!"Gabumon shouted as he warp digivolved into Metalgarurumon.Metalgarurumon looked like a grey robot dog with missles."ICE WOLF BITE!"Metalgarurumon cried.Leomon fell to the ground and had forgotten what happened."Im sorry!"Leomon said."When Blackmetalgarurumon opened the black digiports lots of digimon became evil."Leomon said."Only one digimon can beat him but no one knows who!"Leomon said."I wonder which digimon it is?"Gabumon asked himself."They say it is related to Blackmetalgarurumon."Leomon said. "And just to tell you Blackmetalgarurumon is just darkness put together he isn't a real digimon."Leomon said.They got Biyomon and left the digital world.When they got back everyone was there.All of the kids were happy to see the digimon."Lets beat the evil digimon!"Tai said bravely.


	8. No Evil Digimon Allowed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end. a cliffhanger that will never be answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> codji

"POISON IVY!"Palmon shouted as she attacked a evil Chaosgallantmon.Chaosgallantmon was a black digimon that looked like a knight with yellow eyes and a cape.It didn't hurt him though."PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON!"Palmon said as she turned into Togemon.Togemon was a catus looking digimon with a flower on her head with boxing gloves."KNOCK OUT FIST!"Togemon yelled."WALKING DEAD!"Chaosgallantmon said."ugh"Togemon said."Togemon!"Mimi said."Dont worry I'll get him!"Togemon said bravely."TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO LILLYMON!"Togemon said as she turned into Lillymon.Lillymon was a pretty digimon that was pink and had green shoes with flowers on them.She had vines for hair and black eyes."FLOWER CANNON!"Lillymon shouted.Lillymon got Chaosgallantmon and beat him."I'll help you beat the evil digimon."The knight like digimon said.Then Mimi set off in search."oh no!"Mimi shouted.A Lobomon came out of nowhere.lobomon looked like a person in a dog costume."is that Lobomon evil?"Palmon asked."No"Lobomon said.Just then Lobomon turned into a person!"what?!"Mimi asked."I don't know how I got here. I think I went back in time."The boy said."my name is Codji


End file.
